Detergents typically contain surfactant and builder. A high performance builder may contain phosphate, silicate, alkali and antiredeposition agent. See A. Davidsohn, Synthetic Detergents, 7th Edition, Chapter 3, John Wiley & Sons, N.Y. (1987). Builders extend or enhance the surfactant. They soften the water by sequestering calcium and magnesium ions. They inhibit metal corrosion. They make the wash water basic for saponifying glycerides and prevent liberated soil from redepositing on fabric.
Commercially, anionic and nonionic surfactants are most important. Anionic linear alkylbenzene sulfonates (LABS) dominate anionic surfactants. Alcohol-ethoxylates (AE) dominate nonionic surfactants. They have a growing market share. Growth comes from decreasing phosphate use and their superior performance. Phosphate bans, a growing political reality, cause manufacturers to use more surfactant to soften wash water. Moreover, alcohol-ethoxylates remove more sebaceous soil than do linear alkylbenzene sulfonates. They also perform better in both hard and cold water. They formulate more easily into liquid detergents.
Commerical standards have evolved. Dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid sodium salt by Vista Chemical Company and C.sub.12-15 alcohol 9-mole-ethoxylate by Shell Chemical Company are among those standards. Manufacture of dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid sodium salt is well documented. Davidsohn, A. S., Milwidsky, B., Synthetic Detergents, 7th Rd., John Wiley, N.Y., 124-127 (1987), hereby incorporated by reference.
NEODOL 25 is a C.sub.12-15 linear primary alcohol. See Technical Bulletin SC:84-86 by the Shell Chemical Company. This alcohol is made by a manufacturing process developed by Shell. Surfactants are made from this product. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,204 and 3,496,203 concerning tertiary organophosphine-cobalt-carbonyl complexes utilized in hydroformulation processes to effect reaction products consisting predominately of primary alcohol by reacting an olefin compound with carbon monoxide in hydrogen at a temperature between about 100.degree. and 300.degree. C. in the presence of the complex. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,440,291; 3,420,898; 3,239,570; 3,239,569; 3,239,566 regarding hydroformylation of olefins. NEODOL 25 has low toxicity. But, undiluted alcohol can be severely irritating to the eye, and on repeated or prolonged dermal contact may be irritating to the skin.
Conventional surfactant synthesis such as that utilized by Shell involves alpha olefin formation based on ethylene as a reactant so that an olefin is formed of the formula (C.sub.2).sub.x. That alpha olefin or its internal double bond isomer is subjected to hydroformylation, that is, reaction in the presence of carbon monoxide in hydrogen utilizing a specific catalyst to form an alcohol. That alcohol is ethoxylated in a conventional manner to form an alcoholethoxylate. Thereafter, that compound is sulfonated to form an alcohol-ethoxysulphate. Shell utilizes a catalyst of cobalt in a complex combination with carbon monoxide and a tertiary sixmembered heterocyclic phosphine.
EXXAL 13 is a highly methyl-branched tridecyl-alcohol known for its use in lubricants and detergent formulations which does not require rapid biodegradation.
Applicants have discovered a biodegradable surfactant equal to the commercial surfactants used above. However, applicants' surfactant provides superior economic advantages as well as safety advantages compared to the commercial products.